Before He Cheats
by CatherineStokes
Summary: After Catherine sees Chris cheating on her, she calls Nick.


**Title**: Before He Cheats

**Author:** CatherineStokes

**Summary**: After Chris cheats on Catherine, She calls Nick up while she's at a bar, and he meets her, and she tells him what she did.

Most of the lines are from the song, "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own them.

Catherine walked into the club, smiling, really excited to see Chris.

But when she walked into his office, the smile faded.

There he was, with someone else, someone who wasn't her.

Having sex with someone who wasn't her.

She ran out of there as fast as she could, didn't want to hear the excuses and apologys.

_Before He Cheats_

She got in her car and drove really fast to the bar.

She laughed as she entered and ordered herself some drinks.

She decided to call the one guy who would understand.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a familar number, what she could tell of the numbers by this point, she was really drunk.

"Stokes" came a voice sleepy on the other end of the line. He heard some music, what appeared to be country out in the background of the other line.

"Nicky?" She said a little groggy and drunk.

She heard him moving around

"Where are you, Cath?" said a worried Nick.

_Before He Cheats_

Nick arrived at the bar, it smelled of cheap whiskey and cigars, and was playing some slow country song, and saw Catherine in the corner, She was wearing a black pair of jeans, with a white tanktop,he walked up to her, and touched her shoulder, "Catherine? You okay?"

She turned around and smiled, "Hey Nicky", She looked him up and down, He was also wearing a pair of black jeans, with a blue t-shirt.

He pulled her up, and sighed as she reached back for her drink, and lead her over into a corner booth, "Cath, are you sure you need that?"

She licked her lips and run her finger around the rim of the glass and nodded, "Yup"

Nick saw a little touch of blood on her finger, "Catherine, what happened?", and reached for her sore finger, but she pulled her hand away.

She stared at her glass, and shoke her head, and closed her eyes, Nick looked at her with concern and a slight bit of fear. Fear something happened to her, something he couldn't fix for her.

"Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,and she's probably getting frisky"

Nick looked up at Catherine, "Who sweetie, what are you talking about?", he reached over and brought her hand into his.

"Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey"

"Cath, honey" Nick rubbed the top of her hand as he listened to her.

"Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo.And he don't know"

She made a little laugh, Nick licked his lips as he watched her facial expressions go from pissed to sad to ticked again.

She rubbed the rim of the glass again, and looked up at Nick and continued, "That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,carved my name into his leather seat...I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,slashed a hole in all 4 tires..."

Nick looked up at her with shock, "Cath, you didn't"

She took a sip of her drink and said, "And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats"

Nick looked at her and softly rubbed her hand, and took a drink of his beer.

"Right now, she's probably up singing some white-trash version of Shania karoke.."

"Catherine, your worrying me here, let me get you home"

He grabs her arm, but she won't budge, She looked up at him with sadness and pissed off in her eyes, but Nick looked at her with worry, concern, fear and love.

"Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk" and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky"

"Catherine" He said trying to get her attention, he wanted to get her mind off of whats going on.

"Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom cologne...Oh and he don't know"

She looked Nick into his eyes, and repeated the line she said earlier, "That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,carved my name into his leather seat,I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,slashed a hole in all 4 tires, Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats."

Nick grabs her arm again, "Come on, let me get you out of here, please?" He had to get her out of here.

"I might saved a little trouble for the next girl,Cause the next time that he cheats..."

Nick sat down beside her and she turned and looked at him with sad eyes, "Oh, you know it won't be on me!"

He wrapped his arm around and kissed her on the cheek and rubbed her arms,"No, baby, it won't"

"No... not on me..." She said as she leaned against him.

Nick kissed her forehead, "Come on, lets get out of here"

Nick stood up and reached his hand out for hers, which she took, and pulled her into his arms, to give her a hug, and Nick lead Catherine out of the club. She locked her arm into his. Nick smirked at her, "We need to get you changed"

_Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seat,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.  
Oh before he cheats._

Fin


End file.
